


Mortal

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Sebastian contemplates some things, and somehow meets Kyoya again.





	Mortal

This was his normal day, now. Sebastian would mindlessly walk along the streets of whatever country happened to suit his tastes at the moment. America, England, Japan...

He visited Japan a lot. He was hoping to see Kyoya, again, but the odds of that were low. The man would be avoiding him by now, knowing of what he was.

Ciel had been the only one who didn't care. Whether past contract or otherwise, once a human discovered what he was, they were bound to avoid him, cast him to the side. That was why it was so shocking when Ciel didn't care. All of his past contracts had been so terrified at the end, but Ciel...

He hadn't cared at all. Not even when Sebastian came close, and took his life.

It wasn't as if it would have lasted, Sebastian reasoned. Ciel would have been dead by now anyway. And it had barely been two hundred years, a mere blink in the span of his own existence.

And yet, Ciel had never known...

What was it that attracted him to Kyoya? He had the same coolness in his gaze, perhaps, the same calculated movements. He seemed like the type to not do anything that wouldn't benefit him - much like his former young master.

Was he really going to be attracted to another human for reminding him of the first?

No.

Yes.

Maybe.

Sebastian sighed, sitting down on a park bench. Clouds. But no rain.

He sensed him before he saw him, heard him. He glanced to the side, meeting Kyoya's shocked gaze.

Then the gaze iced over. "Hello," he said coolly. Sebastian gave a nod in reply.

After a moment, Kyoya sat down. "Why did you tell me what you are?"

Silence for a brief moment. "...You remind me of him."

Kyoya stared.

"You don't remind me of him," Kyoya said, turning away. "Maybe that's a good thing."

Sebastian wanted to remember.

Kyoya wanted to forget.

How perfect.

"We seem to always meet, anyway," Sebastian said. "I may as well tell you that if you ever feel the need to talk to me, just call my name."

Ordinarily, this would only be true for those in a contract. But Sebastian wasn't willing to let this one go so soon.

"What makes you think I want to see you again?"

"If you didn't, would you have sat down?"

Kyoya fell silent as an answer.

Eventually, Sebastian stood. "I'm visiting London tomorrow," he said. Ciel was buried there - he made it a habit to visit his grave at least once a year. If Kyoya happened to be at the airport, then... That would cement Sebastian's new feelings. "Eight am."

Kyoya watched him leave. Only when he couldn't see the demon anymore, did he pull out his phone. He dialed a number, and held it up to his ear...

"One ticket to London for tomorrow's eight am flight."


End file.
